


Bowling for Bikers

by MadDramaQueen



Series: RT Extra Life 1,337 word fic challenge [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: fem! Jack mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: Gavin can't help but to send bikers flying in the air.But his latest target proves to be a mistake...





	Bowling for Bikers

Gavin had a problem. Driving in Los Santos was a joy for him, but that was mainly because he was in the FAHC and didn't have to abide by the traffic laws. The people in Los Santos knew that whenever they saw a certain vehicle, they were to get the hell out of the way. In this case, it was Gavin's monstrosity of a customized vehicle going down the highway. But, all of this wasn't the problem he had. 

The problem was that he had an obsession of driving into people driving on motorcycles and knocking them off. It's like he was drawn to it, like a magnet of destruction. 

This morning wasn't any different. He was driving around, blasting his favorite tunes from the car and causing lots of traffic jams. Minutes later, he saw something that caught his eye. Someone on a motorcycle. 

"Target acquired. You're going flying today, mate." Gavin grinned, as he drove faster to catch up to his target. 

The motorcycle sped off the highway and Gavin swerved through many cars to keep up. He wouldn't let his target escape from his fate. And that fate was being flown into the air and landing in a not-so-comfortable space.

"Where are you going, love? Come back here!" Gavin smirked. 

The motorcycle drove down a busy street with very few cars. Gavin gasped. This was his chance. Gunning it, Gavin sped towards the motorcycle. It was black with red flames and Gavin saw a white skull on the back of the helmet the driver wore. A slight ponytail sticking out of the back. And Gavin could've sworn that he saw some facepaint on the side of the driver's cheek.

"Stylish driver, this. Such a shame he has to go flying..." Gavin mock-sighed. 

The motorcyclist felt something was wrong. This weird feeling that someone was following him, a little too close for comfort.  
He turned around quickly to see what was going on. When that happened, Gavin had a realization.

"RYAN?!"

But, it was too late. The car hit the bike and "Ryan" went flying, but before he landed, he pulled a parachute and landed safely down the street. Gavin parked the car in the middle of the street and tripped, trying to rush out. Picking himself off and dusting off his expensive jeans, he ran over to Ryan with very wide-eyes.

"Ryan! What the bloody hell?! I almost killed you, you twat!" Gavin exclaimed.

Ryan took off his helmet, his helmet hair flying all over the place, but the ponytail staying intact. "I told you I was going for a ride this morning, Gavin. Besides, we work together! How the hell did you forget what my bike looks like??" 

"I don't know! It's just...Whenever I see someone on a motorbike, I feel compelled to it. Drawn to just knock them off and send them flying in the air and laughing as they scream and possibly land with broken bones. It's a magnet for me, Ryan! And you were the thing I was attracted to this time!"

Ryan smirked. "Are you sure my bike wasn't the only thing you were attracted to?" 

Gavin blushed and backed away. "Ryan, please! I-I mean...you are kinda hot, in a creepy sort of way. But, I mean-"

Ryan chuckled. "Just teasing ya, buddy. We have to do something about this magnet thing of yours. Let's see if we can break the habit."

"You can help me with that?" Gavin smiled lightly. 

"I mean, I'm not exactly the right person for this. I go on murder breaks every month and they don't last long. I think my longest one was...3 days? And then someone stole my last Diet Coke from the fridge and I lost it."

"I still regret doing that." Gavin nodded.

"So, let's get back in the car- which is hideous, by the way- and I'll try to help you stop hitting people on motorcycles." 

Gavin smiled as he and Ryan went back to Gavin's car. With Ryan in the passenger seat and Gavin at the wheel, it began. It took about 30 minutes of driving around until they found someone on a motorcycle. 

"Ryan! R-Ryan!!" Gavin started to speed up.

"Gavin, pull back. Don't..."

"Ryan, I can't! It's mocking me up there, the bastard. Look at 'im, on his motorbike. So happy and carefree, the wind in his- Well, it looks like he has no hair. But, that awful bike! Look at it, Ryan! It's orange and purple! Who does that?!"

"Gavin..."

"What kind of pleb would have that colour combination? It's hideous!" 

"Gavin, don't-"

"And his helmet is those same colours! That's it. He's going to the bloody moon. Ryan, hold on."

"GAVIN!!!"

Once again, Gavin floored it, his eyes burning a deep red. With a low maniacal laugh, he rammed his car into the driver, who was also prepared with a parachute (an orange and purple one, of course) He landed in front of a convenience store and waved to Team Love and Stuff.

"Hey, guys! What the hell was that about?"

"JEREMY?! OH SHIT!" Gavin exclaimed. "Christ, I did it again! Why are you all on bloody motorcycles today?!" Gavin stopped the car, much to the chagrin of other drivers behind him and the two ran to Jeremy aka Rimmy Tim. Gavin's eyes returned to normal as he gave the lad a hug. "I am so sorry, Lil J. I had absolutely no idea that was you!" 

Jeremy patted him on the back and let go of the hug. "Don't worry about it, buddy. I knew about your thing with knocking people off bikes, anyway. That's why I had my parachute. And I assume Ryan had his?"

"Yep." Ryan nodded.

"See? Totally fine." Jeremy smiled.

"Jeremy, tell me right now. Is anyone else in the crew on motorbikes right now? Because I can't afford to do that again. I can't see straight when I see one. My eyes go all red and I twitch and I just speed up so fast, I don't care who is on the bike." Gavin sighed.

Jeremy paused for a moment and thought. "Hmm...nope. I think it was just Ryan and I. Geoff is at the house resting, Jack is out shopping, but she took her personal vehicle that's not part of the crew and Michael is testing out some new weapons for our next heist. You're good to go, pal."

"Oh, thank goodness. Warn me next time, yeah? I almost killed you both!"

"You can't kill the battle buddies, Gavin." Jeremy winked and gave Ryan a high 5.

"Well, the 3 of us are here standing around. What do you wanna do?" Gavin asked.

"I mean...there's a store right behind us." Ryan motioned behind his shoulder to the convenience store.

Jeremy gasped and slipped his Rimmy Tim mask on. "Are we gonna fucking do this right now? Because I am in." 

Ryan put his Vagabond skull mask on. "Let's do this. Murder break is over, Jeremy."

"When did it even start??"

"Last night." Ryan shrugged.

"You guys are the worst. Such bad influences when I need to give something up. I'm glad I'm friends with you." Gavin chuckled and slipped his Golden Boy sunglasses on.

"Big and loud or stealthy?" Jeremy asked.

"Jeremy, please. We're already here." Ryan took one of his throwing knives out while Gavin popped the trunk of his car and gave Jeremy a gun to use.

"It's not Rimmy Tim colored. I'm sad."

"Shut up, Dooley." Gavin muttered.

"You still wanna give up hitting bikers, Gav?" Jeremy asked, casually strolling in the store with the others and pointing his gun at the clerk.

"Hmm...nah. Not right now, anyway. I mean, I still want to try, but not when I'm around someone obsessed with murder and another with bad fashion choices." Gavin smirked, doing crowd control.

"Fuck you, Golden Boy!" Jeremy chuckled, firing a couple shots in the air.

Some things just don't change with the Fake AH Crew. And Gavin kind of liked that.


End file.
